The present invention relates to management of the movement of mobile objects.
Driving support and automobile systems receive information by communicating with a plurality of automobiles, acquire event information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and map this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile. Such systems reference automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, driver characteristic information, and the like, and transmits suitable event information to each automobile.